Benutzer:Mareenibaba
Über mich Hallo mein Name ist Mareenibaba einige von euch kennen mich ja schon. Ich werde hier hauptsächlich Geschichten oder Katzen von meinen selbst geschriebenen Geschichten reinstellen, ist ja auch irgendwie klar. Dabei bin ich auch manchmal etwas unbeholfen aber irgendwie hab ichs bis jetzt auch hinbekommen ;D nunja, nochmal etwas zu mir: Ich bin manchmal etwas schusselig, höre nicht immer zu wenn jmd. etwas sagt , außerdem bin ich WIRKLICH schüchtern und weiß manchmal nicht was ich sagen oder schreiben soll. Lieblingsbücher *alle Warrior Cats Bücher *alle von die Tribute von Panem *Elena ein Leben für Pferde *alle Surivor Dogs Bücher *Blue Secrets *Daughter of Smoke and Bone *Feuer und Flut *Blind Walk *School for Good an Evil Ich kann euch diese Bücher nur empfehlen, die muss man einfach lesen ;D Andere Seiten Ansonten bin ich noch auf: *Wattpad - Mareenibaba *Howrse - JuliaXXD *Moviestarplanet - ZoraGlitter *Instagram - Moondance.dream *Twitter - Mareenibaba *YouTube - _Moondancer_ *Snapchat - moondancer_2 *Mwoer - Mareenibaba *Arazhul.de - Moondancer Lieblingsyoutuber #Arazhul_HD #Chaosflo44 #ConCrafter #Freshtorge #xLaeta #DieLochis #ProfessorKaboom #Anita Girlietaiment #LarsOderSo #nameMethos #DerKalleHD #Space Radio #Space Frogs Diese 13 finde ich am besten. Schaut da doch mal vorbei. Lieblingsyoutube Projekte *Minecraft Pixel Tales *Minecraft Spellstorm *Minecraft Fusionfall *Minecraft Modkiste *Minecraft Kunterbunt *Minecraft Genesis *Minecraft New Life *Torgshow *Sandra (Torge) *alle Videos von ConCrafter *Meerschweinchen Momente (ProfessorKaboom) und noch viele mehr.... schaut euch diese mal an, sind sehr empfehlenswert und funny My favourite Games *Minecraft *Sims 4 *Pharao *TmUnitedForever so jetzt wisst ihr ein bisschen mehr über mich..was soll ich noch groß sagen.. achja ich hoffe ihr seid nicht zu gelangweilt und habt bei der hälft schon aufgehört mit lesen... naja, ~tschauuuu~ Warrior Cats Ich Liebe Warrior Cats. Ja, ich bin ein richtiger Vernatiker. Bis jetzt habe ich alle wirklich alle im deutsch erschienen Bücher gelesen. D.h. alle Staffeln, alle Spezial Adventurs und sogar die Mangas und ich freue mich schon richtig auf die 5. und 6. Staffel. Meine Lieblingscharchtäre *Feuerstern *Tüpfelblatt *Distelblatt *Löwenglut *Rußherz *Hährfeder *Wurzellicht *Graustreif *Donner *Grauer Flug Meine Spitznamen *Blättchen~ NUR von Löwenflamme * Baba~ NUR '''von Buchenblatt Meine Siggi Die Signatur hat little Löwilein für mich gemacht. Dafür möchte ich mich nochmal bedanken Geschichten Hier schreibe ich meine Geschichten(die ich bis jetzt geschrieben habe) herein. Es werden natürlich mit der Zeit noch mehr. *Das Schicksal des Himmelclans *Schwarzes Herz *Schuppes Geschichte *Begegnung(gemeinsame Geschichte mit Nini-Nom) *Sturm der Dunkelheit(Fanfiktion) *Schatten der Nacht *Zeit der Entscheidung *Gebrochene Herzen(DZ) *falsche Freunde *Das Leben danach *Flutfrei Nochmal die Unterteilung der Bücher( oben sind alle Geschichten aufgelistet die ich schreibe und hier werden sie unterteilt.) ''Special Adventurs'' *Das Schicksal des Himmelclans'' fertig'' *Schuppes Geschichte ''Schreibpause'' *Das Leben danach ''fertig'' ''Staffeln'' '''-Dunkle Zeiten *Schwarzes Herz(erster Band) fertig *Schatten der Nacht(zweiter Band) fertig *Zeit der Entscheidung(dritter Band) fertig '- Reise gegen die Zeit' *Flutfrei *brodelndes Freuer *jaulender Wind Gemeinsame Geschichten '-Herzensblut' *Begegnung fertig *falsche Freunde in Bearbeitung *Flucht(erscheind später) Fanfiktion Staffeln '- Dunkle Ziele' *Sturm der Dunkelheit fertig *Gebrochene Herzen in Bearbeitung *Dunkle Wolken Lieblingsgeschichten Also hier sind ein paar lieblingsgeschichten von mir. Bitte seid nicht böse wenn ich eure nich hier mit hinschreibe aber das sind nur meine persönlichen favorieten. *Tödliche Geheimnisse(von Nini-Nom) *Erwachter Blutdurst(von Nini-Nom) *Kalter Wind (von HollyMoon) *Rauschende Wellen(von HollyMoon) *Schwarzer Schnee(von Grinsekätzchen) *Eis der Wolken(von Buchenblatt) Das sind nur einige. Vielleicht werde ich auch noch welche hinzufügen. Mal schauen. Aufjedenfall kann ich diese Geschichten nur weiterempfehlen, es lohnt sich die zu lesen. selbstgestaltete Bilder thumb|left Ich habe das Bild einfach mal so zufällig beim rumprobieren mit Photoshop gemacht thumb|left|310px auch mal so zufällig gestaltet thumb|left Zufall beim rumprobieren